My Puppet Master Akasuna no Sasori Love Story
by AkatsukiKunoichi9
Summary: This is for Sasori lovers! If you haven't got to the timeskip yet and don't like spoilers then don't read the chapters till you get there.It has a few spoilers but just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

1 My Master Puppet

Akasuna no Sasori Love Story

Info

First story here. Hope you like it! It's after the time skip so if you haven't gotten there yet and you don't like spoilers then don't read. I'll be using She and Ayame a lot but it's easier for me that way so it's really for the reader.

Name: Sabaku no Ayame

Age: 20(Sasori will be 20)

Hair color: Sandy blonde like Temari's and her mom's

Eyes: Onyx Black like Temari's

Hair length: long all the way to her butt

Village: Suna(Sand)

Relatives: 4th Kazekage-Father(dead),Karura-Mother(dead), Yashamaru-Uncle(dead), Little sister-Temari(alive 18), little brother-Kankuro(Alive 17), Youngest brother-Gaara(Alive 15)

Personality: Cold-hearted,rude, kind(only to Gaara)

Some about her: Has a 5 tailed cat demon in her so she has sensitive ears, Loves the darkness, Laps milk up, and is an insomniac like Gaara.

History: Ayame wasn't always cold and rude. She was Shy and nervous and was Happy and hyper when she was younger. Even though Ayame was still a little kid she had enormous strength, speed, and smart. She loved Temari when she was little because she always wanted a little sister, though she really disliked Kankuro but they still got along fairly well, When Gaara was born Ayame felt bad about her mom dying but felt happier to have someone that has something in common with her. When Ayame was 11 and Gaara was 6 she became cold-hearted since Yashamaru died and she found out everything about Yashamaru and how he hated her. Ayame left Suna when she was 15, Temari was 13, Kankuro was 12, and Gaara was 10 Kazekgae tried to kill her himself but she knocked him into a coma then left without anyone knowing.

Well hope it's good so far. Next part coming out soon!


	2. Chapter 2

1My Puppet Master Akasuna no Sasori Love Story Chapter 2: Joining Akatsuki

Well here's Part 2. Hope you like it. It took a while to make. Can someone tell me if Shippuuden episode 6 came out yet? I love Shippuuden.

Recap (Yes the boring ones. Just incase you forgot and don't wanna read the last part over again)

" Well I don't know" Ayame started " I guess I'm gonna...

End of boring short Recap

" Join Akatsuki" Ayame finished.

" Good Then,un (I think that's japanesse for yeah. I'll switch between those 2.) Deidara replied.

Deidara takes out some clay from his bag and uses his mouths to turn it into a giant bird

" Well come on Leader told us we had to come back as soon as possible" The puppet told Ayame.

" Fine Whatever" Ayme explained rudely.

Ayame got on the bird along with the puppet and Deidara as it flew off.

After a very very long time of flying on the clay bird they finally reached the Akatsuki hideout.

"We're here,un"

"Finally that took forever"

Everyone got off the bird as Deidara made it explode.

" Art is a bang,un" The now Hyper blond Deidara told Ayame.

" Hey Ayame what do you think art is? Something that goes away quickly or something that lasts forever." Sasori's puppet asked.

"Well what do you think art is?"

" Something that lasts forever, Eternal Beauty" Sasori replied.

" I think it's both" Ayame whispered very quietly that it was almost impossible to hear.

"What do you mean, un. Give us an example, un"

"Well say I drew a picture. If I leaved it it would probably stay forever, but If I ripped it to pecies it would be gone."

"That's a good way to put it." Sasori's puppet said.

Okay I have no ideas to put anymore. If anyone has any ideas tell me 'cause I really just think this stuff up at random and with my friends help.


	3. Chapter 3

1My Puppet Master Akasuna no Sasori Love Story Chapter 2: Joining Akatsuki

Well here's Part 2. Hope you like it. It took a while to make. Can someone tell me if Shippuuden episode 6 came out yet? I love Shippuuden.

Recap (Yes the boring ones. Just incase you forgot and don't wanna read the last part over again)

" Well I don't know" Ayame started " I guess I'm gonna...

End of boring short Recap

" Join Akatsuki" Ayame finished.

" Good Then,un (I think that's japanesse for yeah. I'll switch between those 2.) Deidara replied.

Deidara takes out some clay from his bag and uses his mouths to turn it into a giant bird

" Well come on Leader told us we had to come back as soon as possible" The puppet told Ayame.

" Fine Whatever" Ayme explained rudely.

Ayame got on the bird along with the puppet and Deidara as it flew off.

After a very very long time of flying on the clay bird they finally reached the Akatsuki hideout.

"We're here,un"

"Finally that took forever"

Everyone got off the bird as Deidara made it explode.

" Art is a bang,un" The now Hyper blond Deidara told Ayame.

" Hey Ayame what do you think art is? Something that goes away quickly or something that lasts forever." Sasori's puppet asked.

"Well what do you think art is?"

" Something that lasts forever, Eternal Beauty" Sasori replied.

" I think it's both" Ayame whispered very quietly that it was almost impossible to hear.

"What do you mean, un. Give us an example, un"

"Well say I drew a picture. If I leaved it it would probably stay forever, but If I ripped it to pecies it would be gone."

"That's a good way to put it." Sasori's puppet said.

Okay I have no ideas to put anymore. If anyone has any ideas tell me 'cause I really just think this stuff up at random and with my friends help.


	4. Chapter 4

1My Puppet Master Akasuna no Sasori Love Story Chapter 2: Joining Akatsuki

Well here's Part 2. Hope you like it. It took a while to make. Can someone tell me if Shippuuden episode 6 came out yet? I love Shippuuden.

Recap (Yes the boring ones. Just incase you forgot and don't wanna read the last part over again)

" Well I don't know" Ayame started " I guess I'm gonna...

End of boring short Recap

" Join Akatsuki" Ayame finished.

" Good Then,un (I think that's japanesse for yeah. I'll switch between those 2.) Deidara replied.

Deidara takes out some clay from his bag and uses his mouths to turn it into a giant bird

" Well come on Leader told us we had to come back as soon as possible" The puppet told Ayame.

" Fine Whatever" Ayme explained rudely.

Ayame got on the bird along with the puppet and Deidara as it flew off.

After a very very long time of flying on the clay bird they finally reached the Akatsuki hideout.

"We're here,un"

"Finally that took forever"

Everyone got off the bird as Deidara made it explode.

" Art is a bang,un" The now Hyper blond Deidara told Ayame.

" Hey Ayame what do you think art is? Something that goes away quickly or something that lasts forever." Sasori's puppet asked.

"Well what do you think art is?"

" Something that lasts forever, Eternal Beauty" Sasori replied.

" I think it's both" Ayame whispered very quietly that it was almost impossible to hear.

"What do you mean, un. Give us an example, un"

"Well say I drew a picture. If I leaved it it would probably stay forever, but If I ripped it to pecies it would be gone."

"That's a good way to put it." Sasori's puppet said.

Okay I have no ideas to put anymore. If anyone has any ideas tell me 'cause I really just think this stuff up at random and with my friends help.


End file.
